Sonadow Week Of Fun
by BettyBest2
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot/ficlits based on challenges for each day of the week. Stories range from cute and sweet to hot and steamy.
1. A Day In The Park

I took part in the Sonadow Week Of Fun and which is basically a series of challenges for each day of the week. For Monday the challenge is: _Play date or doodle day: draw them as little children playing with each other or draw them as little children doodling each other_. Now the challenges were originally meat for drawings, but I decided that I'd write the scenario instead. So without further ado, Monday's challenge!

* * *

 **-A Day In The Park-**

The air is breezy, carrying the scent of summer picnics, barbeques, and fresh grass on the warm sun drenched day. A small blue hedgehog holding the hands of his parents—a male hedgehog similar in color to his son and a female violet hedgehog—strides through the springy grass towards a spot under a tree they often use on their trips to the park.

Sonic, having spotted the large oak tree up ahead, breaks free of his parents hold and begins to run to the area with laughs and giggles galore.

"Sonic!" his mother calls out pointlessly with a fond smile on her face, knowing that his hyper activeness was bound to kick in at some point.

The little blue hedgehog with a jubilant smile sees his goal come within reach only something isn't quite right, which causes him to halt his pace. Another family sits there without a worry in the world. Their red and white picnic blanket spread out with food already being passed around.

A large pout graces his face as his parents catch up and immediately after he points in the occupied area, a complaint on his lips. "Mom! Dad! There are people already there…"

His parents indeed do see the other family: an elderly human male with a rather large grey mustache, a young blonde girl with an angelic smile, and an oddly stoic black and crimson streaked hedgehog of around Sonic's age. Humans and Mobians living in peace together is not unusual, but this family is rather… unique.

"Sonic, honey, it's not _our_ place. Others can sit there if they want," his mother tries to explain calmly.

"Yeah, big guy. Or," seeing the strong fight his son is about to give playing in the hedgehog's emerald eyes, he begins to amend, "we could just go and maybe talk to them. Become friends even, and have a picnic together. What do you say to that?"

Sonic now feeling highly enthused jumps up excitedly and takes off towards the family while exclaiming his answer, "Yeah! That'd be way past cool!" As soon as he's directly before the chatting family who stare at him with curious eyes, he offers the biggest greeting he can muster. "Hi! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Me and my family would like to join yours for a picnic and maybe even become friends! Would that be okay?"

They all stare at him, completely unused to such displays of excitement. His father is the first to appear behind the tiny blue hedgehog with a sheepish explanation already forming. "Err, sorry for my son. He can be very…"

"Impulsive." The dark little hedgehog mutters under his breath much to the silent chiding of the young blond female.

"It's quite alright," she addresses the male Mobian as his wife arrives at last, "He seems very nice. Besides I think it would be lovely if we all had a picnic together, wouldn't it grandfather?"

The man with shaded spectacles hums with a smile. "It's quite alright with me Maria. What about you Shadow?"

The little hedgehog in questions simply hmphs while crossing his arms. The blond girl, Maria, nudges him lightly and chastises him softly, "Shadow, don't be so rude. This is your chance to make a new friend!"

Sonic's father begins to set up his family's belongings next to the human/Mobian family's just as his wife begins the introductions, her soft hands gently holding on to the shoulders of her son who's wondering eyes finds and locks on to the Chili Dogs his family brought. "Well, I'm Aleena, my husband is Jules, and this is our son, Sonic."

"It is nice to meet you all. I'm Gerald Robotnik and this is my granddaughter, Maria, and my adopted grandson, Shadow," the elder in an oddly out of place lab coat offers in return.

Maria deciding now would be a good time to throw the two little hedgehogs together speaks up with the utmost innocence. "Shadow, why don't you and Sonic go play for a while? We'll set everything up for when you two get back."

Shadow's crimson eyes meet hers in an incredulous stare as he watches said blue hedgehog hop around excitedly while trying to steal a Chili Dog or two. Maria seeing where his thoughts are headed says in a low whisper, "Do it for me? I can't be your only friend in life, Shadow. I want to see you happy."

Sighing in defeat as he knows he can't win against his sister's angelic blue eyes, he stands reluctantly catching the attention of Sonic. The blue hedgehog runs to his side and begins to tug him towards the grassy fields already speaking a mile a minute, bringing a smile to those watching the two.

"So your name's Shadow, huh? What do you do for fun? What do you wanna play? What are your favorite games? We could play tag, hide-and-seek, racing-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Shadow cuts in after finally managing to pull his hand from the grip of the blue one.

"Um… yeah? _But_ you didn't answer my questions!" Sonic responds after getting his mind back on track after the abrupt inquiry.

With an annoyed huff, the small obsidian hedgehog responds with a simple answer. "I don't do anything for fun."

Looking as if the world ran out of its supply of Chili Dogs, Sonic grabs onto Shadow's shoulder in disbelief. "You can't be serious! Everyone has fun!"

Not dignifying him with retort, Shadow simply crosses his arms. With determined green eyes Sonic makes a life or death decision. "Well, I'm gonna help you have fun Shadow! I promise."

Giving the hedgehog before him a bored look, he's unsurprised by the suggestion that comes out of the fawn muzzle. "Let's race! Racing's loads of fun!"

"Whatever."

Sonic nudges him playfully as he moves to stand beside his new friend in preparation. "Be serious, Shadow. Now we go on the count of three."

"You can count that far," Shadow mumbles earning a dead pan look from his opponent.

" _Yes._ Now. One, two, _three!_ " The two beginning running, despite Shadow's dislike for wanting to participate in the activity at all. Sonic's having a blast with the wind blowing against his fur and the sun shining down like a sea of warmth against his skin. When he looks over though, he's disheartened to notice there's no smile or any signs of joy on his friends face. It's as if he's treating the fun activity like a chore or something.

"Shads! This is supposed to be fun! Why don't you like it?" Sonic ask as they continue their race.

Shadow however turns his face quickly in the blue one's direction in shock at his words. " _Shads?"_

Sonic, thinking quickly, decides to change up the activity in hopes of gaining a smile from his new friend. Changing the direction his feet are taking him he manages to tackle the unsuspecting hedgehog, the two ending up tumbling through the bright green grass until Sonic winds-up on top of his surprised friend.

"What are you doing?" Shadow questions as his mind tries to catch up with the rapid change of events.

Sonic sitting squarely on his counterpart lifts up his hands and wiggles his fingers mischievously. "I believe it's time for… _tickling!"_ he shouts before delving his fingers into the dark pelt below him and beginning to wiggle his fingers madly.

Shadow squirms and fights, oh he fights so strongly, but in the end a laugh breaks through followed by another and a hundred more. The two are a frenzy of laughter and snickers, Sonic working fervently to bring some joy into Shadow's world.

"S-Sonic! Haha! S-stop! Hahaha!" Shadow cries out while squirming helplessly under the blue hedgehog.

"Do you give!?" Sonic questions over the widest smile, his chest heaving from effort and chortles.

"Yes! Yes! Hahaha! Fine!"

Easing back on the hedgehog below him, he's completely surprised when he's thrust onto his back with Shadow's fingers poised for action, a playfully gleam shining in his crimson orbs. "I think it's time to return the favor!"

"Shads no! N- Hahaha!" Without pause his fingers copy the actions Sonic's performed on him, enjoying the peals of laughter their activities warrant. An unusual sense of freedom and delight fill him as the two continue to play in the soft languid grass, thoughts of how silly their activities are completely lost to his mind.

Their sounds of happiness carry over to their watching families, relief and elation filing the onlooker's hearts at the sight of the newfound friendship.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog and all of the Sonic characters belong to ©SEGA


	2. Ultimate Skills

This is the Tuesday challenge: _1 hour Sonadow challenge or 5 minute Sonadow challenge: Draw a Sonadow drawing in a complete 1 hour or 5 minutes._ So basically I wrote for five minutes straight and this is what came out. Apparently people liked this on DeviantArt for some reason...

* * *

 **-Ultimate Skills-**

The loud sounds of explosions and gunfire can be heard in the quaint living room. Upon closer inspection one would see a blue hedgehog sitting on a plain brown couch clutching a black video game control in the utmost of frustration.

"Game Over!" The television before him exclaims for the fiftieth time and with a sheer cry of defeat he tosses the controller beside him and yells, "Argh! Why is this zombie apocalypse ripping me a new one over and over again!"

A dark red streaked hedgehog walks into the room with a bored expression. Upon inspecting the room, he guesses the situation and comes to his mate's side. "What's with all the commotion, blue one?"

Turning pleading emerald eyes in Shadow's direction, Sonic holds out the controller to him. "Could you beat this boss for me, please?"

With a sigh and a roll to his eyes, he takes the controller and starts up the game. In approximately five minutes, the results are in and significantly better than his blue counterparts. With startled green eyes Sonic demands, "How?"

"Ultimate skills," is all he receives in response.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog and all of the Sonic characters belong to ©SEGA


	3. A Trip Of Spontaneity

This is the Wednesday challenge: _Travel day or Camp out: draw sonic and shadow somewhere around the world or them at a camp site doing camp things._ I was initially going to do something involving camping, but then I realized I don't really know much about camping, so I switched it up and voila!

* * *

 **-A Trip Of Spontaneity-**

Sonic, after leaving his friends with a simple, "See ya later!" immediately dashes off in a bit of spontaneity. There are a million places in the world his feet could take him, but instead of trying to choose a destination he just flows with the wind. The streets of Station Square are full and bustling with activity as people try to get from point A to B in record time, but none of them are faster than the determined blue hedgehog.

Sprinting between and around people as if they're his newest obstacle course, Sonic ends up shouting apologizes from the hectic wind he causes, although the townspeople are far used to it by now. Seeing the city limits coming up he pushes his already impressive speed towards the sound barrier, quickly leaving the city behind him.

The sun is bright as his emerald eyes take in the passing sights, but nothing seems to catch his ever changing interests. After traversing through plains, grassy terrains, and even water, he actually sees something that possibly captures his attention coming up ahead. It doesn't take long for the wide open areas to become more condensed and filled with a plethora of buildings topped with orange tiled roofs. Slowing to a crawl in his terms of speed, he leisurely begins to explore the lively area.

The scent of delicious foreign food is the first thing Sonic takes notice of, but he doesn't take off just yet as his ears catch the sound of an upbeat tune. Taking a closer look in the direction of the sound he sees human street performers, the instruments in their hands playing a melodious theme that seems to fully mesh with the culture of the area.

With eagerness shining in his emerald eyes he dashes off towards a small group of playing children enjoying the late afternoon sun before they're forced to go inside when it's time for supper. "Hey kids! Mind if I join you?"

The smallest girl of the three children shakes her head then responds with a bright, "We were just about to play tag!"

"Tag? That's awesome!" With a playful laugh he exclaims that he's 'it' causing the boy and two girls to run away with childish squeals. Running around with the kids like he would with his kid brother, he benevolently lets them win, the three children piling on top of him in jest.

"What's your name, mister?" the brunet female of the group asks a little out of breath.

"Sonic," he answers with a cocky grin.

"Sonic? That's a cool name!" the male, the oldest of the kids, exclaims with glee.

"Why thank you. Say, I'm new to this place. Is there anything special about it you can tell me?" Sonic asks curiously while helping the children back to their feet.

"Oh! Oh! I know! It's the art capital of the world!" The little red haired girl exclaims whilst jumping up and down.

"Oh really? That sounds pretty neat," the blue hedgehog comments while placing a hand to his chin.

"It sure is, mister—I mean, Sonic," the oldest female comments with a sheepish blush.

"Kids! Dinner!" a distant adult exclaims causing the children's faces to fall.

"Oh man! We have to be going, Sonic. It was real nice meeting you, though!" the boy, clearly in charge of the group, says with an apologetic smile.

"It was nice meeting you all too!" he exclaims with a grin to the leaving children. Once their out of sight he notices the sky's color once being a clear blue, now displaying burning shades of orange and red. "Hmm it's getting late. I should get some food and probably look for a place to sleep for the night." Spinning around slowly in search of a food stand of some sort his eyes land on something much more appealing.

A male hedgehog with the darkest fur he's ever laid eyes on, painted in precise streaks of crimson along his upturned quills, arms, and legs, stands just before the area he was seeking. His mouth goes dry just staring at the dark, mysterious male, but he doesn't let that stem his confidence. He has to find out who he is, get to know him more…

Strolling casually across the grey stone path towards the vendor and subsequently his target, Sonic looks directly towards him and has to stifle a gasp when the stranger's eyes lock on his figure. A deep velvety crimson, observes him with intrigue. Saying the first thing that comes to his muddled mind, Sonic tries to act natural. "So… I haven't seen you around before."

"Well, seeing as you're not from around here, I imagine that would be the case," he responds in a rich smooth intone, forcing Sonic to gaze at the items at the stand for fear of gaining a red tinge to his cheeks just from the sound.

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

"I'm sure I would have noticed a blue beauty such as yourself in these parts," the response is said casually without a hint of ignominy.

Startled Sonic turns with a flustered question spilling from his lips, "W-what?"

The hedgehog doesn't respond, his lips simply curve into a subtle smirk. A blush most definitely adorning his fawn cheeks, the cobalt hedgehog turns back to face the stand and just then his eyes catch something that causes him to lose all composure. "They have those here, too!" The items in examination are hot dogs boiling in sweltering water with chili bubbling not too far away.

Mouthwatering excessively the blue hedgehog leans over the brown wood counter, an excited smile coming to his face as the friendly male begins to craft a Chili Dog at the subtle gesture from the dark hedgehog. Once he gets his hands on the coveted meal, Sonic makes quick work of it to the amazement of the watching spectators. Realization sets in—after the spice delicacy vanishes from his taste buds—that he probably should've paid the guy before eating. Moving to retrieve the Rings, he's embarrassed and flattered to see the crimson eyed hedgehog already covering for him.

"Uh… thank you," he acknowledges softly.

Those intriguing red eyes study the blue hedgehog for a moment before he reaches down to grasp a napkin from the stand, then gently begins to wipe the flustered muzzle of the one showing thanks. "It's no problem."

Completely overwhelmed by the attractive hedgehog's forwardness, Sonic forces himself to look towards the sky or risk his heart escaping from his chest. Noticing the cool purples and dark blues, he feels a sinking disappointment at having to depart from the courteous hedgehog.

"It's getting late and I really have to find a spot to sleep for the night." The speedster regretfully explains.

Holding out a hand to halt the cobalt hedgehog from disappearing, the dark hedgehog offers a different suggestion. "Wait. Do you mind if I show you something first? It's a sight that all of the visiting tourists enjoy seeing."

Sonic doesn't hesitate for a second before he nods in agreement. "Sure! By the way… what's your name? Mine is Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Grasping the blue one's right hand in a suave gesture, he responds warmly, "Shadow the Hedgehog. A pleasure to meet you, Sonic."

Experiencing the most pleasant tingles he's felt thus far, Sonic nods in kind. "So where is this place?"

Shadow turns towards the quieter street and states in a calm tone, "It's a little ways away. I hope you don't mind…"

Moving to stand next to Shadow with sudden energy to burn, he shakes his head in response, causing his quills to sway with the motion. "With the speeds I travel at, no place is too far."

A soft hum escapes the crimson streaked hedgehog as he considers this with his arms crossed. "So you're pretty fast, huh?"

"Yep. I can demonstrate, if you want?"

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Shadow responds with a hint of a challenge sparking in his eyes, "If you can keep up with me, we might just be able to make it there in time."

Sonic quickly stretches, unaware of the red orbs that watch him intently, before saying with a cocky smirk, "Lead the way."

Shadow skates off with inferno blazing at the bottom of his shoes. Sonic, actually seeing a possible opponent in the running department, takes off after him down the twisting and winding alleyways of the foreign land. Not really knowing where they're going but still wishing to show off to the striking obsidian hedgehog, Sonic starts to perform elaborate flips and jumps, even bounding back and forth off the tight alley walls around the skating hedgehog while saying teasingly, "Is this the fastest you can go?"

Shadow simply shakes his head in amusement before making a sharp turn which catches the playful hedgehog's attention. "Not even close, but it's good to see someone who might actually be able to keep up with me."

"Keep up with _you?_ Oh, I think you have it the wrong way around, buddy. It's you who wouldn't be able to keep up with me," the blue hedgehog comments with a chuckle as the two lock eyes for a moment at the silent challenge.

"Maybe we'll get to truly see one day," Shadow says eventually as he turns his attention forward, looking for that certain place…

"Yeah, maybe…" Sonic whispers with a blush at the possibility of getting to see Shadow more in the future.

Crimson eyes find their target and with a hand signal, one after the other they begin to wall jump to the top of a particularly high structure, coming to a halt when the reach the top. When Sonic allows his eyes to wander a gasp of awe escapes him at the view. "Whoa…" What seems like thousands of tightly packed buildings with bridges here and soft green trees scattered about there, stretch as far as the eyes can see, all illuminated in a soft orange glow under millions of tiny twinkling stars.

"This is amazing, Shadow," he admits after finally turning his eyes away from the view to stare at the observing hedgehog, "I've seen a lot of things in my day, but this sure takes the cake."

Shadow nods as he guides him to the edge of the roof they reside on, allowing them to sit and bask in the cool breeze that travels through their fur. "That isn't even the best part, but we have to wait a little while before it begins."

Anticipation burns in his veins at the suspense, but the green eyed hedgehog decided to take this as a chance to get to know the ebony one a little better. "So how long have you lived here, Shadow?"

"Not too long. I go from place to place. I've just been here for a while longer than usual," he answers while staring intently at the sky for something. Sonic's curious at what he could possibly be staring at only to receive his answer in a soft whisper, "Sonic, look up."

He does as asked only to gaze in amazement at the phenomenon. White streaks shoot across the sky like that of twinkling pixie dust, lighting it in a flickering glow. "Shadow… I don't know what to say," the enraptured hedgehog breaths in wonder.

"It's beautiful…" he hears the low response before the feel of a warm palm cups the side of his muzzle gently turning his focus on the suddenly much closer crimson eyes. Far too speechless for words, Sonic feels his face warm considerably as the sensation of butterflies fluttering desperately in his stomach consumes him when Shadow ever so slowly closes the distance between their lips. Falling helplessly against the dark hedgehog, he allows Shadow to guide their first kiss, their mouths meshing and melding in a torrent of passion.

Moaning in delight he wraps his arms around Shadow's neck, shivering when he feels teeth nip gently against his kiss swollen lips. When breathing through his nose doesn't help his oxygen deprived lungs anymore, Sonic pulls back from the passionate caress and rests his head against Shadow's shoulder as pleasant twinges continue to travel through his form from his counterpart's touch. "S-so, uh… do you do that with every tourist you meet?"

A humorous chuckle vibrates through Shadow's chest passing through to Sonic who presses closer to the sensation. "That was just a line to get you up here. To get closer to you really... I wish to get to know you more, Sonic."

Pulling back to stare into the serious eyes of his interest, the blue hedgehog smiles warmly as he nods. "I'd like that, too... Boy are my friends going to be surprised at what I bring back home from my travels this time," he adds with an inward laugh.

"I'm sure they'll get used to me. I don't plan on going anywhere without you," Shadow responds while pulling the cobalt hedgehog closer, if possible.

With a vibrant grin, Sonic rests his head on the shoulder next to him as the two continue to watch the display in the sky, content with the future laid out before them.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog and all of the Sonic characters belong to ©SEGA


	4. A Sweet Treat

This is the Thursday challenge: _Sweet day or Work out day: Draw them eating some sweets on a date or at home or working up a sweat._ I decided to use the upcoming Halloween as a theme for this challenge.

* * *

 **-A Sweet Treat-**

A hum of delight fills the otherwise silent living room as one blue hedgehog opens yet another foil wrapper in order to get to the hidden sweet inside. The room he sits in now is decorated in a fabulous display for the holiday's festivities. Cobwebs line the corners of the area housing realistic spiders to give it an old abandoned look, orange carved pumpkins—the classic Jack-O-Lanterns—sit in a row upon the table in front of the couch, their faces showing looks of horror and mischief, ghouls and bloody zombies lurk in waiting, and there's even a fog machine to add to the atmosphere.

Sonic, though, sits innocently in the center of it all adorned in frilly white angel wings and a halo eating away at the delicious candy sitting in the black and orange bowls. "These are so delicious! I'm glad Shadow told me to try these to make sure they taste okay for the Trick-or-Treaters!" he sticks another piece of gooey chocolate into his mouth feeling it practically melt on his tongue. "This one has peanut butter in it! _Mmm…"_

The front door opens at this very moment to reveal an obsidian hedgehog with crimson streaks along his pelt, the devil horns and pitch fork he has being his costume for the evening. Expecting to see his blue angel waiting patiently for his return with an insightful opinion on the candy he chose for the kids sure to show up later that evening, he's floored at the amount of candy wrappers that litter the couch and floor surrounding the blue hedgehog, the bowls once full of sweets, now nearly depleted of contents.

"Hedgehog…" Shadow says lowly in displeasure as he wades through the sea of trash strewn across the floor to the couch where the guilty hedgehog sits.

Looking up with curious green eyes, Sonic responds with a bright, "Hey, Shads! What's up?"

With a weary sigh, the dark hedgehog takes a seat next to the clueless hedgehog and promptly takes the bowl he's holding in preparation of his lecture. "What do you think you're doing, hedgehog?"

Furrowing his brows in confusion he responds with a cute pout to his lips. "I was trying the candy like you told me, Shads. And it's good! It's really good!"

Exhaling as he reaches forward to caress the muzzle of the genuine hedgehog, Shadow attempts to explain the situation. "Sonic, I asked you to taste a _few_ , not eat our entire stock. That much sweets are incredibly bad for you and we also have kids that'll come to our door hoping to receive a treat."

Emerald eyes widen in realization, then become disheartened as he speaks, "Oh wow… I feel terrible. I really didn't mean to. It tastes so good though."

Chuckling at the adorableness of his hedgehog, Shadow rubs one of the flattened ears on the azure hedgehog's head as he responds, "I'm sure it is."

Giving this statement a thought, Sonic reaches into the bowl still sitting in Shadow's lap for the last piece of candy. "You wanna try it? It's the last one," he adds tantalizingly after unraveling the velvety, rich sweet and holding it towards the tan muzzle of his mate.

Shadow observes the piece before him intently for a minute, then draws it into his mouth, leaving a teasing lick along the tips of Sonic's fingers. His vivid red eyes travel up to Sonic's rosy face after he consumes the piece of chocolate, a conclusion drawing in his mind. "Yes, you're right. It is good, sweet even. But…"

The furry ears that top the cobalt hedgehog's cranium perk as he awaits Shadow's finished response. "But?"

"But it's not nearly as good or sweet as you," the dark hedgehog purrs as he draws his angel in for a sweltering kiss.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog and all of the Sonic characters belong to ©SEGA


	5. What's Wrong, Shadow?

This is the Friday challenge: _Sexy Seme or Sweety uke: draw them doing dirty aggressive things or sweet Sonadow fluff._ Believe it or not I had this sitting on my flash drive for a while now, with no intentions of ever seeing the light of day. It's very raunchy I suppose, but I thought it would fit in with "dirty aggressive things".

Also, I've never and most likely will never have any alcoholic beverages, so mentions to them are probably incorrect.

 **Be warned, mature content.**

* * *

 **-What's Wrong, Shadow?-**

Rouge wanted us all to come to her club for its grand reopening, since Eggman's last attack had damaged it severely and it needed to be remodeled because of it. The place really does look amazing with its classy furniture, over the top sound systems, and glass blown light fixtures. Rouge is one to go for nothing but the best in her eyes.

Everyone's here, Knuckles, Amy, Scourge, Tails, Cosmo, and even Shadow. The youngsters aren't allowed any alcohol, but they can dance and have fun nevertheless. Amy's just a year shy of being able to drink, but she's hanging out with Scourge on a sleek black leather sofa as he sips on a cold glass of Jameson on the Rocks. Rouge being the hostess and owner is making sure to liven up the party while carrying around a glass of Margarita. Knuckles is sitting a little to my right at the bar facing the dance floor, or should I say _Rouge_ , as he slowly drinks a cold beer with a grumpy look on his face.

I shake my head and chuckle softly at this as I take another sip of my delicious drink, a Cosmopolitan. I'll admit this is maybe my 3rd glass and I'm definitely starting to feel the buzz, but I need it, especially after our last battle with ol' Egghead.

 _He went all out with his plans this time. Nearly indestructible 20 foot mech, traps to get us into thinking we were ahead when really he was the one in the lead, and finally weakening our offensive by hitting us hard and fast when we finally caught on to what he was really up to. Tails, Cosmo, and Amy were out of the fight no less than five minutes in, leaving only Knuckles, Scourge, and me against the fast, deadly machine._

 _Scourge was taken out after a failed attempt at Spin Dashing the shielded cockpit and Knuckles nearly got severely slashed by the blades Eggman was wielding when he foolhardily went rushing in, if it we're for Rouge's sudden appearance. Even with the three of us, though I still felt we were going to lose this battle and my worry was coming true when the two fell after putting up such a valiant effort._

 _It was just me and Eggman in a final battle of wills and no matter how hard I tired, I knew deep down I would be… defeated. I was kneeling there with a pelt full of bruises and blood dripping through my fur in various places as I gazed up in Dr. Eggman's triumphant face. Even in the face of defeat I refused to give in, in the end. It was when he made the move to put an end to me that it happened._

 _Like a demon rising from the fiery pits of hell, Shadow appeared and completely_ annihilated _Eggman's entire force. It was like he had a personal vendetta against the Doctor with the utter fierceness in which he attacked. Aura blazing as he jumped, dived, moved,_ flexed… _it was like gazing at a glorious fallen angel with the fluidity in which he moved. In mere minutes Eggman was beaten and flying away with promise of revenge._

 _I'd stumbled to stand and try and talk to him, to maybe say "Thanks for saving our skins", but it turned out I was hurt a lot more than I assumed and tripped almost immediately after standing. A firm hand had grasped my fawn arm in order to keep me from falling to the cold, hard cement and my startled emerald orbs had snapped up reflexively in order to see what had prevented the collision; as a result, my throat had gone dry._

 _Burning crimson eyes had practically scorched my soul as he pierced me with his unwavering gaze. I was unable to look away, unwilling to, as we stood there in such close proximity for the first time I could think of that didn't involve fighting. Quicker than I could blink though, his warm body was gone, walking away without a word and I was left to stand there unsure of how to think of the situation._

I chug my drink, as the memory fades, in an attempt to wash away the remembrance of that encounter. I still don't know what to think of it and it's been over two weeks since it happened. The thrum of the club's music vibrates through my body as more of my awareness dulls with the consumption of my choice of drink for the night and for once I'm okay with that.

"Hey, Sonic!" I hear Knuckles call out to me over the loud song.

I turn to him and give a nod as a response which produces an annoyed eye roll from the Echidna. "You've been drinking all night. Aren't you going to go out there and dance or something?" he asks while bringing his beer to his lips for a drink.

I huff softly and turn to my thankfully refilled drink as I reply, "I could say the same to you, Knux. Or do you just like watching Rouge more than actually trying to make a move. You never know, this could be your night," I add teasingly before drinking more of my delightful beverage.

He grumbles loudly and slams his beer bottle on the bar as he stands. "You know what? Fine! And while me and everyone else is out there having fun, you're just gonna be sitting here getting wasted." His red form disappears into the crowd of Mobians before I can even retort.

I sigh moodily and consume more of the alcohol in order to drown in more of my buzz. It's just when I'm finishing off my 4th drink that I notice streaks of red out of the corner of my eye. I turn to look fully and see Shadow sitting at a couch in a very dark corner. Rouge must've thought specifically of him when she placed that there because I'm pretty sure most people would find the place to be a bit too secluded for their tastes at such a club.

I pick up my 5th drink and head in his direction slowly as I feel a bit wobbly right now. It takes me a lot longer to get there than what should be normal due to how many people are present and my slight lack of coordination. When I finally stumble across his hidden domain I can't help but take in the _numerous_ amounts of empty alcohol bottles—and these aren't just any beverages either. These are the kind you drink when you want to get absolutely _smashed_.

I feel worry rise in my throat at just how many are empty. A normal person would be out like a light with alcohol poisoning right now, but Shadow looks just fine… well, except maybe a bit drunk. I sink into the couch beside him which draws his usually more alert mind to my presence. He stares at me in silence for a moment before his quiet deep voice addresses me smoothly despite his clearly drunk demeanor, "What do you want, Faker?"

"Nothing, Shads. Is it so wrong to want to hang out with a friend?" I question innocently into my glass cup before I drink.

"Don't call me 'Shads' and we're not friends, blue hedgehog," he answers immediately afterwards as he picks up a bottle of whiskey and chugs it directly from the glass.

I wince at the sight and have an urge to take away the bottle from him. _Why exactly does it seem like he's drowning away his sorrows?_ "If you can call me Faker, I'm gonna call you Shads," I tell him as I slowly move to stare into his slightly blood shot eyes, the awareness in his crimsons dulled by alcohol, but still spine tingly to look at. "And if we're not friends, Shadow, then what _are_ we?"

I don't know what possessed me to ask such a question, but my heart strains suddenly in anticipation as I await his answer with baited breath.

"Nothing, hedgehog."

I pout and turn to my drink and notice in dismay how it's almost empty of its contents again. _I should've realized he'd say as much,_ I think with a sigh _. I mean, he'll never consider us friends not matter how much we go though_. But as I run my finger around the rim of the glass dazedly as my mind becomes that much more blurry, I wonder if him not considering us _friends_ is what I'm really upset about.

As I hear the sloshing of Shadow messily picking up another bottle of booze, a familiar rhythm fills the club and a slow smile begins to grow on my muzzle. It's a fairly popular song and the urge to dance seeps into my blood like much needed oxygen.

I put my empty glass down and grab Shadow's hand like it's the most natural thing in the world, in order to pull him with me to the dance floor. I feel a bit of resistance though, that causes me to pause and look back at his highly incensed expression. "Just what exactly do you think you're doing, Faker?"

Feeling his anger wash over me with my drunken buzz, I answer as if he's the one being weird, "Come on! We have to dance…" Without waiting for an answer, I pull the usually impossible-to move-against-his-will form to the energetic dance floor.

With a slow sashay to my hips I begin to move to the upbeat song with passion, feeling the bass in the club vibrate through my entire body and the heat of the many bodies on the floor swarm around me.

 _Now that I have captured your attention  
I wanna steal ya for a rhythm intervention_

 _Mr. TSA, I'm ready for inspection  
Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression_

The words from the song seem to shift something inside of me and I turn to Shadow who's standing there absolutely confused as to what to do. I smirk seductively unbeknownst to myself and move closer to his flabbergasted figure as I begin to dance rather close to him. "What's wrong, Shads? You don't wanna dance with me?"

Just as I say this a slow part of the song comes up and I boldly press against him as I deliberately roll and move my hips, then turn my body away from him as I slowly slide down his body then come back up in the same fashion. Chaos, I can't even think straight right now, because if I could I wouldn't be nearly as daring enough to do such things with _Shadow_ of all people.

My ears twitch as I hear his sharp inhalation, but the picking up of the beat causes my body to do the same and I begin to move around him sensually with expertise. I subconsciously wanted his attention and judging by the look in his eyes I most definitely have it. I glide my hands along his body fleetingly as Shadow continues to stand there not even attempting to dance, just allowing his body to be touched and caressed by me.

Our eyes lock, crimson and emerald, in a fiery connection as I open my lips to sing the next part of the song as it comes around again while slowly trailing my hands down his front as my body glides downward.

" _I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song_

 _And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song,"_ I bite my lower lip alluringly as the song continues and my eyes take notice of the bulge on the crotch in front of my face with an flush to my cheeks. My eyes glance up just as a dull sense of awareness begins to come into his eyes as he realizes his state of arousal, and just as quickly as it comes, he pulls away from me in order to disappear from the dance floor, leaving me to stand up alone.

I gaze around with a sense of embarrassment as I realize belatedly that I just came onto _Shadow_ and pretty hard at that. Rouge and Knuckles are among a few of the faces that stare at me in astonishment. The nearly entrancing song continues to play as I reluctantly walk off the dance floor to find out where Shadow went off to.

I should've realized he'd go to his hidey hole and begin to drown away his sorrows. Again. Plopping next to him on the couch, I take in his admittedly weak glare due to his alcohol consumption with ease as I gently bump my shoulder with his in a friendly gesture.

"What's wrong, Shadow? Why are you trying to get plastered?" I ask slowly with a soft slur as I look around his many bottles of booze in hopes of finding something a little easier to drink.

"Just leave me alone, Faker," he mutters angrily as he turns away from me and gazes at the brown liquid in the glass he holds as if it contains all the answers he needs.

"No, Shads, somethin's obviously wrong. I've never seen you try to get drunk like this before. Ya know, this much alcohol could kill a person…" I comment casually as I stare at his turned body, admiring the hidden muscles that lie underneath his red streaked obsidian fur.

"Damn it, Sonic! It's you! My problem is you," he finally snaps as he turns his body a little unstably back towards me.

It takes a while for my mind to process this and when I finally do, I ask quite sluggishly, "What?"

His almost blood red orbs roll in exasperation before he rocks forward unsteadily into me, connecting our lips together in a messy but still mind numbing kiss. The alcohol practically dominates the taste of the sensual caress, but it doesn't stop me from pushing closer to his body in a heady desperation for more.

When we're finally able to pull away from the rather heated kiss my voice comes out bathed in want, "What… what does this mean, Shadow?"

His hands, his oh so hot hands, that practically burn through my flesh when he places them on my hips, has my breathing turn ragged as well as the answer he gives in a tone far deeper than his usual register, "I want you, Sonic. Far more than I should."

 _Chaos…_ That sets my heart racing. I place my hands on his shoulders and cling to them as he begins to move mesmerizingly closer and I urge him on through the alcohol influence that clouds my mind, "Then take me. I'm yours…"

Like a wolf diving on its prey he's upon me with heated lips and wondering hands. I embrace it with open arms as I let him push my body into the cool cushions of the couch, which seem to warm quickly with our rising heat.

Shadow presses our lips together in a slow drawn out manner that gradually seems to ware at my nerves until every press of his lips draws a delicate whimper from my throat. When his tongue finally does breach my moist cavern I all but turn into a whining mess under his form.

My already hazy mind from drinking is now intoxicated by Shadow. Every nerve in my body absorbs his touch, his scent, his taste... Everything about him is absolutely _glorious_. His rubbing hands trail along my sides teasingly, pausing at my hips where they grip strongly, which forces a strangled gasp from my throat, before they finally seem to reach their destination when they land on my thighs and forcefully pull them apart so that he can slide nicely in between.

Our lips break apart when my head lulls back as I moan, breathless. The lips upon his tan muzzle use this as an opportunity to nuzzle into the fur of my neck, leaving love bites and bruises and I have to try hard to remember exactly where we are and who could see us if I don't quiet down my moans.

"You know you're beautiful like this… under my hand taking pleasure," I dazedly hear his voice comment from above me.

Just as I find my breath to reply one of his hands grip my hip in a way that has my arousal peeking before he lowers his hips and begins rubbing against me. My eyes nearly roll into the back of my head as pleasure begins to seep into my system in waves. I gracefully start to rock my hips against his in a rhythm that almost mimics that of a song with my mewls being the lyrics.

" _Shadow…!"_ I try to a desperate extent to hold in my cries with so many people having a chance at looking over into this desolate corner, but with ever drive of our hips it becomes harder and harder… My eyes blearily take in the sight of Shadow moving his right hand up to his mouth as his sharp teeth tug and pull off the sturdy cotton glove that always adorns his streaked hand before letting it drop lifelessly, forgotten.

As he moves his hand closer to my face much to my confusion, understanding dawns with his next words, "Get them nice and wet, Faker." I nod with a moan as just the sound of his words has my burning arousal leaking with sticky fluids as it glides slowly against Shadow's. I take his two fingers into my mouth and suck on them sluggishly, twisting my tongue around them and coating them in a generous amount of saliva as I stare into the live flames that seem to blaze in Shadow's eyes. _Chaos he wants me…_

When the tension between us becomes too great he pulls his fingers away and move them towards my lower end. I feel the prodding begin, and oddly it doesn't feel nearly as painful as I imagined it would be—probably because the aid of alcohol dulls it a bit.

I lie there breathless and pliant as his fingers touch and stretch my delicate insides, thrusting into the tight opening when I begin to make sounds I never thought would come to my lips. And Shadow watches me intensely as I do so, as if seeing me fuck myself on his fingers is the most arousing sight in the world.

The answer to why I'm doing this with him has yet to come to my mind in this peculiar mixture of alcohol and desire. All I know is that looking at Shadow right now, the embodiment of strength sporting a massive hard on for _me_ , makes me want to do nothing more than lie on my back as he makes me one with the couch. Screaming, moaning, heat, sweat, _ecstasy … Chaos…_

"You ready, hedgehog?" his deep rumble brings me from my thoughts pleasantly and I respond with a wanton moan.

" _Yes…"_

Without further ado, I feel Shadow's impressive girth slide slowly into my awaiting body, rubbing and stretching my insides deliciously to where I can't keep my satisfaction in if I tried. When he's finally seated completely within me and we're finally one, I manage to peel my eyes open and gaze into his blissful expression. It's an enjoyable feeling to know that Shadow finds just as much fulfillment in my body as I do in his…

"I'm going to… start now, Sonic, and I suggest you don't hold back… I wish to watch you unravel underneath me," he informs me while taking a more secure position over me in preparation of what's to come.

I manage to swallow a nervous smile as a little of my awareness picks up the sound of partying Mobians in the background. "B-but what about the people?"

Shadow doesn't answer right away as he pulls his hips back until his heated tip is almost completely out before he slams back in roughly with a heavy groan. I don't have nearly as much control over my system to stop my instant reaction to this, so I'm left hoping people don't get curious enough to wonder where all the bedroom sounds are coming from.

"Who gives a damn," is his answer in the end as he sets a pace of hard and fast to our drunken sexual encounter. I have no other choice but to take his powerful thrusts into my pleasure ridden body as every touch, every caress, and every kiss—when he dives down to dominate my lips—is like the embodiment of heaven and I'm willing to drown in it.

I openly begin to cry into his mouth when he suddenly strikes something deep inside me that has my heart going so fast, I'm positive it's about to explode from my chest. _And he keeps assaulting it._ As if he knows exactly what it's doing to me.

" _Shadow! S-Sh-Shadow… ughnn… h-harder! I want you in me harder!"_ I beg desperately as he begins to nibble and kiss along my chest, driving my senses through the roof.

"You sure, Faker? Because I won't stop if you beg me to after this," Shadow purrs into my heated ears that I can barely manage to keep perked.

" _Yes… please… mmm…"_ I whine urgently as I feel the sizzling heat that builds between us begin to settle into the base of my nether regions, heating it near unbearably.

"As you wish." At those words, I'm suddenly sent into a word of unprecedented oblivion. There's not a molecule of space between us as Shadow bares down on me and starts to pound into me with reckless abandon. My head falls back as my voice goes crescendo and I'm positive the music has nothing over the quality I'm producing. My hand moves up shakily to cling to his shoulder and the couch as violent shudders of ecstasy rock my form and I try in futile to not look like I'm getting thoroughly fucked into the sofa below me.

 _I can't think. I can't b-breathe. All I want, all I_ need _, is him driving into me in order to survive_ , my influenced mind tells me with glee. As Shadow's deep groans slowly start to drive me mad with lust, I move my hands to where they cling to his back and gradually start to drag them down in the throes of passion.

" _Yes, Shadow, yeeesss!"_ I scream as my length begins to twitch in preparation for the most amazing orgasm I've ever received.

In, out. In, _out_. Harder, harder, _harder._ With a frenzied sense of euphoria I mesh our lips together and relish in the way our tongues begin to twirl, dance, and battle in a sensual caress. When Shadow suddenly takes me by the waist to hold me down firmly and observe me intently as I take his cock, I feel my release nearly course through me then and there.

"You're mine, Sonic. _Mine,"_ Shadow growls roughly as he turns my mind into mush with a thrust of his hips.

" _Mmm… yours…"_ I mewl in agreement.

"Mine to hold after a long day, mine to take care of after a battle, mine to _fuck_ after a hard day's work." It becomes too much after this. My length hardens, swells, and throbs to the point where I actually scream to the heavens as thick white streams arc gracefully from my angry red tip. It splashes all across my chest and even lands a little on Shadow's face. I begin to writhe helplessly against him as I flounder powerlessly against the typhoon of my orgasm, seeing nothing but white as I cry unintelligibly to the world how thoroughly pleasured I'm being.

I vaguely hear Shadow grunt and moan as he sinks onto my body, embedding his member deep inside me as the feeling of hot sticky essence becomes forever etched into my mind as he fills me beyond the brim. When it all comes to an end, I sense the warm lips of Shadow as he kisses me sluggishly all over and I say something tiredly before falling into a boneless sleep.

~XxX~

 _Chaos… it feels like a sludge hammer hit me._ I open my eyes warily and feel the pounding in my skull increase tremendously, which makes me want to curl up and go back to sleep in hopes of the agony disappearing. _Sheesh, what happened last night?_ I get some vague images that slowly start to gain clarity as I think more on it, but just as I nearly remember a voice interrupts quietly—although they might as well have been screaming for how sensitive my head is right now.

"Hey, Blue. You had a pretty wild night last night, huh?" Rouge asks teasingly from behind me.

Taking a deep breathe so that the pain doesn't overwhelm me, I answer in a snarky tone, "What makes you say that?"

"This," I hear a rustling sound as she holds something out to me and I hesitantly turn around on the couch I find myself on to take the newspaper held in her grasp. On the front cover in big bold words read: OUR WORLD HERO PARTAKES IN DIRTY DANCING. Below that are two images. One of me actually… dirty dancing against _Shadow!?_ _What!?_ I shake my head in disbelief and look at the more blurred image below it and feel my face redden beyond belief.

"Oh, no…" I say in rising mortification.

"Oh, _yes._ You and Shadow had quite the time last night. Everyone heard your screams…" her smirk is devious as she gazes down at me with soft humor.

I lay my head down in my hand as I try to recall last night—especially after seeing that image—and _why_ exactly I would do such a thing. A ghost of the memory comes to mind as I feel phantom caresses, lips, and… _Oh, Chaos his d-_

"Snap out of it, Sonic! You're looking a little, eh, flustered there," my friend grabs my attention rather painfully.

I hold my head as I moan and glare at her through squinted eyes. "Not so loud, Rouge."

She holds her hands up in pacification as I go back to thinking for a moment and suddenly realize something. My emerald eyes sweep the place, seeing it empty of all Mobians except me and the albino bat. Just as my lips open to ask a question she pulls a piece of paper from the bust of her leather outfit and hands it to me.

I arch my brow questioningly but she just smiles knowingly before walking off into the back of the establishment. I unfold the paper and take in the very neat and precise lettering upon it.

 _I enjoyed last night and was hoping we could meet again for a repeat after a race and dinner. Take the painkillers I left with Rouge for that headache you'll undoubtedly have when you awaken._

 _-Shadow_

 _P.S._

 _As a response to your words, I to think… I love you._

My eyes widen dramatically at this as the full effect of his words sink in. To most this note might seem pretty bare and detached, but the fact that he actually _wrote_ this for me speaks for itself. It says that he doesn't just want me physically, he's seeking more… a relationship. I smile dreamily as I recall my last words to him last night, them being, _"Chaos, I think I love you…"_ and how Shadow apparently returns the sentiment.

I get up and head to the bar where a glass of water and two pills are sitting neatly awaiting me. I take them easily in preparation for my day with the media and later… with Shadow. I sigh with a blush and head out the shaded glass doors, ready for the vibrant new day.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog and all of the Sonic characters belong to ©SEGA

Slow Down by Selena Gomez


	6. Just Smile

This is the Saturday challenge: _Sonadow free for all!: Draw a random thing for the 2 to do._ Since it's a free for all, I decided to do something involving how Shadow and Sonic's relationship could've started in a tentative way.

Also, I wanted to use that line Sonic said to Elise (Just Smile) and give a more... _better_ memory.

* * *

 **-Just Smile-**

A harsh breeze rustles the trees and brush as a blue hedgehog travels aimlessly in the wilderness. Running was his all-time favorite pass time, unsurprisingly, so a frolic through untamed nature brings joy to his veins. It's late evening by the bright full moon hanging in the sky and the crisp cool temperament that flourishes all around, a far cry from his usual hour of exerting his boundless energy, but something keeps pressing his mind.

"Shadow…" he whispers to the wind as the mystifying hedgehog once again pops up in his mind. Shadow, the hedgehog he just managed to save from falling to the Earth after the Eclipse Cannon incident. No one really knows much about the cryptic ebony hedgehog. After they returned to Earth he simply disappeared to the shadows, only being seen by Rouge every once in a while.

But Sonic's interest in him is peeked and after seeing those crimson eyes flare with such resolve as the flames of death almost claimed him whole, he wished to find out more about him, to figure out just _why_ he'd give in so easily…

Zig zagging through a cluster of old towering trees, he sees a wide open expanse coming his way, but something else also catches his eye: The object of his thoughts.

Slowing from an all-out sprint to a casual walk in a matter of seconds using years of experience, Sonic begins to cautiously stride toward the usually volatile hedgehog. "Hey, Shadow. What's up?" he tones down his usual enthusiasm when he observes the somber expression lining the red streaked hedgehog.

Shadow doesn't move or even seem to react to his word or presence for some time, his eyes stay trained to the sky as his thoughts swirl overwhelmingly inside of him. Sonic, feeling uneasy by the lack of response but still wishing to get closer to the dark hedgehog, hesitantly takes a seat next to him in the cool grass and begins to sit out the silence, waiting, perhaps, for Shadow to take notice of him.

"Today would've been her birthday. Maria's that is…" Shadow finally announces, squeezing his eyes shut as the image of her smiling face comes to mind causing his ears to fold.

"Oh, uh…" the blue hedgehog shifts uncomfortably for a moment with his unfamiliarity to this kind of situation before saying genuinely, "I'm sorry, Shadow."

"I don't want your pity," is his response, although no heat mars the words.

Feeling his own ears flatten in reaction, Sonic tries to hastily explain, "It's not pity! It's— it's…" he trails off weakly as he fails to elaborate. They fall into an awkward silence for a while before Shadow's low quite tone prods at it tentatively.

"You know she always wanted to sit under a tree just like this, out in the open…"

Blue ears perk forward at the proverbial olive branch and allows Sonic to take a chance to figure out just why Shadow felt it so easy to give up beforehand. "Shadow… I wanted to know… was she the reason we almost lost you," _I almost lost you,_ he adds in his head.

Crimson eyes fueled by ire turn their full force on the hedgehog next to him. "My promise was fulfilled! You took my chance away from seeing her again!"

Not taking this lying down and filling the sting of hurt at being blamed for something like this, the cobalt hedgehog shifts in the tickling grass so that he's leaned slightly towards the wayward hedgehog. "What promise, Shadow?"

"The promise to give everyone a chance to be happy!"

"Exactly!" Sonic retorts passionately, "Your job isn't done here, Shadow."

His words cause the hedgehog to close his eyes as he shakes his head in denial, but Sonic places a hand gently on his shoulder as he continues softly, "You miss her dearly. I get that, but you have to view the situation in an entirely different light so that you can maybe move on… be happy."

Shadow stills, then turns doubtful crimson orbs to stare at the azure hedgehog in question.

"Just smile, Shadow. Be happy about the time you had with her. Laugh about the memories you two shared. Just… smile," the insightful hedgehog explains with a tender smile of his own. After a while of starring into Shadow's wondrous eyes and sensing his face becoming warm, Sonic turns his emerald orbs to the star lit sky as a form of reprieve, taking his hand off of the dark hedgehog's shoulder and placing it in the grass between them.

Like a warm embrace, Shadow's hand slots itself above Sonic's intertwining them perfectly, causing the poor blue hedgehog to flush a rosy hue as his heart voices his delight from the movement. Shadow gazes intently at the hedgehog who refuses to return his look with eyes as tender as his touch and a smile full of calm… relief. "Thank you, Sonic."

Said hedgehog offers a squeeze to the hand holding his in answer as the two turn their focus on the luminescent stars and moon, both believing that maybe they can each become the reason why the other smiles from then on.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog and all of the Sonic characters belong to ©SEGA

There is a Sunday challenge, but I have yet to complete it I have an idea, but I've spent a whole week doing these and I want to take a small break. I will finish the Sonadow Week Of Fun in it's entirety, just give it time. Thanks for reading!


	7. There's More To You

The long awaited Sunday challenge: _Chibi date or mini hedgie: draw the 2 as chibi hedgies or make one of the tiny and adorable! Like teacup tiny._ What I've done is loosely related to the challenge unfortunately. I'm not very good with the whole 'chibi' concept, but I still hope you all like this in the end. It took me a number of days to do this, so... enjoy!

* * *

 **-There's More To You-**

"Urgh! You will not win this time hedgehog! I swear it!" His frustrated exclamation echoes as his hands begin to wildly press buttons along the dash of the hovering insect like mech, the legs appearing spindly yet sharp like daggers and the many eyes allowing for numerous beams to blaze in my direction.

Doing a move almost similar to a pirouette just to mess with him, I leap and bound out of the paths of bright yellow rays with laughs of joy and mockery escaping me. The feel of the heat as they just barely miss me is like a drug; being so close to danger and yet escaping it just by a hair… I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Spinning around with a smirk upon my visage when the barrage ends, I expect Eggman to be hovering with his face flushed in fury and his large mustache tussled beyond repair… only the space before me is empty. The cloudy blue sky and vibrant grass is the solitary sight for miles ahead.

"I've got you now."

Spinning around with a yelp I see his machine materialize from thin air—apparently having been cloaked, a function I didn't know it possessed—just as his fist slams on a button, activating the mechanism that allows for the largest laser to fire.

I try to move, my pupils dilated at the sight of the oncoming threat, but even I'm not quick enough to escape the area fast enough completely unscathed. White agony flares against my left flank sending me careening to the ground as waves of what seem like electricity begin to surge and twist and _mutate_ my insides to unbearable degrees.

I vaguely hear Eggman's laughs as his machine drifts closer in order to take a look at his handy work. All that reaches my mind is finding the will to breathe and maybe even curl tighter into my protective ball as if it'll make the suffering go away.

"Not so lucky this time, huh, blue pest? Hehe, now that my coercive persuasion ray is managing to intercept your pint-sized brain, it'll only be a matter of time until—" he abruptly stops before a shocked noise escapes him.

" _What!?"_

The ever burning, every changing sensation finally pulls a scream from my lips and I see the sky above me start to become swallowed in darkness just as Dr. Eggman admits in a troubled voice, "This is not what I planned at all…"

~XxX~

 _Why… does everything hurt?_ Slowly peeling open my eyes, I witness a clear azure sky with the sun much lower on the horizon than I remembered from before. _What happened before again?_ As I sit up and rub my head I recall Eggman showing up while I was attempting to enjoy some of the warm sun rays before the bitter chill of fall swept through, spewing his same old tune about defeating me and taking over the world.

"Oh man Egghead!" I exclaim in frustrated remembrance, only… I couldn't have because surely that tiny, sweet, and positively _adorable_ voice most definitely doesn't belong to me. Feeling my heart surge and pound against my rapidly expanding chest, I take a look down at myself and nearly break down in a fit of hysteria at how _small_ I am; the size of a two year old hedgehog at least.

"Oh no, no, no _nonoNO! What did he DO!?"_ I holler in a high pitched childish voice while moving to stand on my small legs. Feeling the world nearly spin out of control from the drastic change of events I attempt to calm down with large steady breaths in order to think of a rational explanation and possible plan.

"Okay, Sonic, so Eggman turned you into some kind of miniature version of yourself. No big deal. The only weird thing is that he didn't kidnap you and do Chaos knows what with this helpless form," I shudder at the thought, "First things first. Find Tails. He'll know what to do."

With an actual _plan_ in mind, I feel much better about my situation and turn to the west where I know Mystic Ruins and subsequently the workshop is located. With a concentrated expression, unbeknownst to myself, I put one foot in front of the other and attempt to take off like I normally do…

…I should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

My face having connected with the ground painfully, I'm shocked to discover this form's low tolerance for pain as little tears are already tracking down my muzzle in rapid trails. With a helpless sniffle I shake my head in futile. "Great. Just _great._ Now what am I going to do?" the whisper is low, being carried off into the wind as the sun steadily falls lower in the sky, taking more of the afternoon's light and, more importantly, warmth with it.

After sulking over my abysmal situation, a slight shiver from the wind brings a spark of my old determination back and I rise to my feet with resolve. "This isn't a time to give up, especially not in this weather. Maybe this was Eggman's plan all along. Turn me into some toddler and leave me out here to die. Well, he must've forgotten who he's dealing with." With the tenacity I'm known for, I put one foot in front of the other and begin to head in the workshop's direction, heedless of the degrading weather conditions to come.

~XxoOoxX~

"Where could he be…?" the genius of a fox mutters worriedly while looking out of the workshop's window at the rustling bushes and thrashing trees as the chilly wind blows in from the north with aggression.

"We have to do something, Tails! He could be hurt!" his old friend, most notably known for her fiery passion and borderline obsession over Sonic exclaims in clear worry.

Turning away from the darkening view of the terrain nearby, the kitsune gives her a pacifying look in hopes of avoiding a dramatic meltdown. "We don't know that. Maybe he decided to find somewhere else to sleep tonight. You know how he gets when his mind wanders and he finds a new region."

"But you _know_ that's know what happened," she shoots down with a stern stare that has his orange ears flattening in response, "There was detection of activity from Eggman and he _promised_ that he'd be back later today. It's getting late, Tails! And if you won't do something, I will."

Holding his hands up in surrender as he finally allows his inner worries to flourish for his best friend and brother of all things but blood, Tails manages to craft a plan before the rash hedgehog dashes out into the oncoming weather. "Okay! You're right. I was just being… hopeful that my suspicions were wrong and something didn't happen to him. Look, if we're going to search for him we should get someone who'd be able to pinpoint Sonic with ease."

With dubious dark green eyes Amy places a hand upon her hip. "And who exactly is that?"

~XxoOoxX~

The shrill ringing of my telephone forces me to open my eyes and move into a sitting position in my four post bed. Annoyed from being removed from my somewhat relaxed state after a solid week of GUN assignments, I turn steaming eyes to the accursed phone that sits innocently upon my dark wood nightstand.

Snatching up the sleek obsidian phone and tapping the lime green 'answer' button, I waste no time. "What do you want?"

My intimidation apparently renders the caller speechless—something I was aiming for—and I quickly move to press the red 'end' button, except a voice filters through, forcing me to remain on the line.

"S-Shadow! H-hi, uh, this is—" the shaky response comes before I interrupt fluidly.

"Miles."

A subtle clearing of his throat can be heard before he continues, " _Tails._ Yeah… I was wondering if I could ask for your assistance… if you aren't too busy or anything."

 _Why again did I give him my number?_ Sighing through my nose, I let my crimson eyes trail around the rather barren room as I respond indifferently. "What could you possibly need my assistance for when you have that Faker around who'd be more than happy to help?" _Hmm. Maybe I should put up a painting or even a potted plant, not that the lack of décor is of importance…_

"Well, that's just the thing. Sonic's missing." Now this actually catches my attention.

"He's missing? How do you know he isn't just off exploring the world or something?" I instead inquire as the sound of howling wind strikes my notice of how the colder weather most likely is just blowing in.

"I don't think he is this time. There was a sighting of Eggman earlier and Sonic almost certainly had a run in with him, but he hasn't shown up like he promised… with this weather, I'm getting a little worried." He explains with every bit of concern a brother would have for their sibling.

 _Damn it. There goes my down time._ "Fine. I'll have a look. That flamboyant energy of his shouldn't be too hard to locate," I concede while moving from underneath the warmth of my duvet.

"Thank you, Shadow," the sincerity is clear even over the phone, but I ignore it.

"Hm." Hanging up without further words, I lean down to where my shoes reside and begin to slip them on over my black socks, making sure to place the very sleek yet durable cell phone back on the nightstand afterwards.

Maneuvering through my single bedroom house towards the front door, I place my gloved on the doorknob then think better of it and grab my crimson scarf just as I exit the abode. My prediction was correct as the cold weather has finally moved in as demonstrated by the punishing winds attempting to strike fear in me by coating me in icy gusts. Unfortunately for it, I was designed to deal with much worse, so it glances off me ineffectively.

Gliding forward sluggishly through the clustered woods, I start to sense for that Chaos energy bathed in a purity and liveliness that I have yet to encounter in another and allow my thoughts to be consumed by the one I'm searching for. _Why exactly am I searching for that annoying hedgehog anyway?_ Branches and leaves obscure my set path and I swat them away absentmindedly. _Yeah, his brother is worried, but that doesn't explain why_ I'm _the one out here searching._

A stronger gust blows past allowing me to sense a small drop in the already chilling degrees. _He's always boasting about how cool and awesome he is, he should be able to get out of whatever situation he's managed to get himself into this time,_ I conclude with a petulant frown. I have half a mind to turn around and forget about the whole situation, but a nagging feeling deep inside won't seem to allow it.

Growling in annoyance and seeing the moon's shine magnify the field up ahead, I try to figure out just _why_ that is. _Maybe it's because I would… possibly miss the challenge of having him around?_ Shaking my head slightly as I skate slowly through the swaying grass, I know this isn't quite right. _I would miss his banter?_ No again. With a huff I try to simplify it once more. _I would miss… him?_

I nearly halt in astonishment as this seems to ring true. _Impossible! I wouldn't miss that Fake if someone took me to his gravestone._ This oddly enough sends chills down my spine where the cold weather can't and I put on a burst of speed towards the much closer energy. _Why would I miss him? He's just a nuisance. A person who loves to push my buttons on a day-to-day basis._ But as my brows furrow, an answer buried so deep in the recesses of my mind it nearly rejoices at my recognition, comes forth. _It's because I… It's because I care for him._

My shoes deactivate subconsciously as I reach this startling revelation, in order for me to gaze at the small azure hedgehog before me collapsed in the grass, nearly hidden from sight due to his size. Puzzled yet overrun with concern that I mask behind my uncaring countenance, I kneel next to what is undoubtably Faker and scoop him into my arms.

The chill along his form attempts to leach into me, but my warm temperament is far too strong to challenge and in turn allows him to snuggle closer and garner heat. I stare wonderingly at the tiny hedgehog in my arms, at his small limbs, round stomach… admittedly adorable visage. _How did you get like this, hedgehog?_

Not permitting myself time to come up with an answer, I utilize the single Emerald I always possess in order to travel home and away from the cold instantly. Faker hasn't moved once since I picked him up, but from the fast thumps of his heart and his steady breathing, I know he's just fine… apart from the obvious. Ignoring my mostly sparse living room, I relocate to the only bedroom and place him in my bed, seeing just how tiny in size he is in comparison as the thing seems to practically swallow him up.

Tucking him under the cover to preserve heat, I turn to exit, but pause in hesitance. My brow furrows for a moment before I act. Gently rubbing the palm of my hand along his forehead in comfort, I murmur quietly, "You'll be fine, hedgehog." Swiftly detaching myself from the situation afterwards, I move towards my next destination: the kitchen.

~XxX~

 _I wonder just how long he walked, just how much cold he suffered before he collapsed from exhaustion, from the bitter cold,_ I contemplate while scooping up a hot bowl of homemade soup. As I turn off the stove and exit the pristine kitchen in favor of my bedroom, the discovery of tired emerald eyes staring in my direction upon entry causes me pause.

Schooling my expression into a blank one, I stride towards the bed and have a seat at the edge, all the while his wide, fatigued eyes follow me. "How did you get like this, hedgehog?" I question smoothly with an arched eye ridge.

He seems to ponder this in advance for a while then speaks in a surprisingly adorable voice that complements the chibi-ish form he currently possess. "Well, I was fighting Dr. Eggman before. He got a lucky shot on me and suddenly I was in this horrible twisted pain," his face scrunches up here at his recollection, "Then I woke up alone and like this. I couldn't even get to the workshop to figure out a way to return back to normal," his tiny voice mutters dejectedly in the end.

 _I suppose the kitsune was right to worry, but…_ Looking at the greatly saddened hedgehog in hoglet form lying in my bed I come to a decision. _I'll make sure nothing happens to him._ Lifting a spoonful of soup from the bowl I hold, I steadily move it towards his small muzzle in a stoic manner.

His expression is one of puzzlement as he beholds the gesture, a question leaving him gradually instead of a quiet acceptance like I hoped for. "What's… this?"

"Soup I prepared. What else?" The spoon is still held quiet near his visage.

He shakes his head as he attempts to sit up straighter while answering. "Not that. What am I doing here?"

I open my mouth to respond when that annoying ring sounds, forcing me to replace the spoon in the bowl in order to answer the call. "Yes?"

"Shadow! Have you seen any sign of him?" the kitsune immediately asks followed by the more distorted sounds of that pink annoyance demanding if I said anything yet.

With a roll to my eyes, I observe the wide imploring emeralds that seem to demand my full attention, even in his weary state. "Yes. I have him."

"R-really? How is he?"

Sighing in exasperation I watch as Sonic's little hands clench around the cover as he glances around my room. "He's… weak. I thought it would be best if he rested before I brought him to you. He'll definitely need your assistance then." I explain calmly when Sonic's eyes find their way back to me.

There's a rustling over the phone before that Rose girl's voice begins to blare over the phone. "Where's Sonic! Bring him here right now—" Smoothly pressing the end button, I place the phone on silent then put it back on my nightstand before turning my focus back to the oddly patient hedgehog. _Something seems off with him_.

"That was Tails, huh?"

I can't seem to decipher his tone, despite the child like quality to it. Sitting the soup down seeing as Faker is determined not to eat until he gets answers, I offer him a bored look. "Clearly."

He nods. "So why am I here instead of there? Why are you helping me, Shadow? I thought you loathed me and all…" he trails off as his eye lids lower gradually then snap back open as if he realized his state of near slumber.

 _Is he truly that exhausted?_ "Would you rather I'd left you there to die from exposure then?" I answer with a question just as his face scrunches up in discomfort.

"N-no, I…" he breaks off into a small fit of coughs that causes concern to swell in my chest like an uncomfortable knot. Seeing the worry I must have written across my face despite my best efforts, he raises a tiny gloved hand as if to wave off my uneasiness. "'m fine. I just don't understand why you're doin' this Shads…" he trails off once more, but this time he doesn't regain consciousness as easily and I refuse to sit idle as his small form struggles for stability.

My palm moves to his forehead as the other lies against his chest. The heat I feel radiating from him is alarming and I don't find it at all surprising that he didn't mention his state of sickness. "Damn it, Faker." My teeth are bared as I notice not only his high temperature, but how his Chaos energy is starting to unravel as it destabilizes erratically.

For the first time since the ARK, I feel genuine fear attempt to pull me into its unforgiving depths. When a fortified structure threatened to self-destruct with no apparent signs of escape didn't provide a shard of fear in my form, seeing Sonic like this… I can hardly find the strength to pull in another breath.

"S-Shadow?" his small voice questions once before his cloudy eyes close with finality. Without a second's hesitation, I pull him into my arms and warp to the fox boy's workshop with no other visible options.

Miles is sitting at his impressive computer, the clear stiffness of his posture deceiving the calm demeanor he attempts to give off, while Rose sits not too far from him, not at all trying to hide her worry. The two startle at my appearance, but I don't have time for their frivolous questions as I show them the ill appearance of Sonic's little form.

"He needs to be returned to normal. Something is gravely wrong… something that I hadn't foreseen whilst he was in my care," I admit with shame hidden in my otherwise emotionless expression.

The pink one snatches him from my arms and cradles him near her chest as if I did her a personal wrong. "What have you done to him? He's… h-he's—" Before she can break in two while gazing at her hero, once so strong no abnormally fragile, the orange fox steps in with a forced calm.

"Amy, there's no time for that. Sonic had a run in with Eggman, remember? Shadow has nothing to do with this. Go put Sonic on the bed over there. I need to get a scan of him quickly."

Her forest green eyes shoot me a look overflowing with promises of retribution, but she does as told, placing Sonic down gently on the white sheets of the bed similar to one you'd find in a hospital just as the fox kid pulls out a handheld gadget of his own creation.

I feel restless as I stand off to the side and watch the process taking place, my inner revelation from earlier attempting to rise forward and take hold of my attention once more with nothing else to occupy my hands at the moment. _You care about him. He's important. You—_

"Oh no…" The words are a blessing and curse; they yank me from my thoughts, but the heavy sorrow and anguish that flows from just those two words are enough to smother the room in perpetual darkness.

"Tails, what's wrong? What's going to happen to Sonic!?" the demand is harsh and frightful as the pink hedgehog's green eyes begin to awash with tears.

"He's… Whatever Eggman did greatly destabilized his Chaos energy and the only way to fix it is to find a way to return him back to his form like Shadow said, but… I don't even have the slightest clue where to begin. This is a transformation of some type for sure and I could try to make something, but…" he bows his head as his ears lower miserably, "we don't have that kind of time."

Before the smog of worry that normally wouldn't be able to affect me actually manages to strangle me, I offer a logical solution. "Or we simply make the Doctor to return him to his previous state."

~XxoOoxX~

Both youthful faces stare at him surprised until Tails utters with a distraught tone, "But we don't know where Eggman's base is…"

Crimson eyes roll as Shadow huffs in annoyance. He strides towards the lone cellular lying on the kitsune's workstation before rapidly pressing a precise string of numbers. When the receiver answers, the dark hedgehog immediately begins barking out information. "Agent Shadow 01K6R19A. Requesting clearance via Protocol H12. Security level red. Subject name: Ivo Robotnik. The location of the subject…?" Each detail is said quickly and precisely with a practiced ease that leaves the listening duo a bit confused.

Shadow gives a hum of acknowledgment before he ends the call and turns calculating eyes on the occupants of the room. "I know of his whereabouts. I'll be back shortly," his burning red eyes peer past the two to the little azure hedgehog squirming in discomfort upon the medical bed as an unknown emotion begins to leek past his defenses. His visage goes blank when he speaks. "Faker will be… fine."

"Chaos—"

"Wait!" Amy interrupts as she leaves the side of her hero with determination. "Take me with you! I want to help!"

Shadow turns to her with an empty expression that soon shifts into one of sardonic humor. "What? And let you miss out on the opportunity to fawn over Faker while he has no chance to fight back? I think not," and with that he vanishes in a flash a brilliant light.

Her fists clench tightly at her sides as her face reddens in fury at his insult. Tails, not having left his spot next to Sonic, calls out to his irritable friend in hopes of making things flow more easily while they wait for Shadow's return. "He's right, Amy. Sonic needs our support more than ever right now," his crystal blue eyes turn to gaze at the small hedgehog as a worried frown appears on his fuzzy muzzle. He moves his hand to grasp Sonic's small one and simply hopes.

Amy seeing the two decides to toss the dark hedgehog from her thoughts as she too takes ahold of the little hedgehog's hand. She's unable to stop a tear from running along her cheek when he gives the most heartbreaking whimper.

~XxoOoxX~

 _The Doctor is far less prepared for an attack or, rather, more prepared for someone of less stature than I._ The gargantuan fortress with its fortified entrance and six sentries on post stand no chance against my shoot first, ask questions later attitude. Red illumination bathe every hall as alarms blare and I infiltrate with cold accuracy.

Humanoid machines start to appear in higher numbers once they realize, I'm one not to be trifled with. Without a thought I tear through space in order to materialize before my nearest victim, my fists strike ruthlessly against the cold metal, battering dents and gashes all along its unit until it's virtually destroyed by the copious amounts of oil and sparks emitting from it. Ripping through space once more, I perform a deadly roundhouse kick, cleanly removing the head from the robot at such a velocity the flying projectile manages to severely damage another.

I weave and dance through the creations in a swift, lethal dance, without sound, without emotion, until that feeling buried deep under years of suppression forces an upsurge to storm my form. The twisting of metal as my opponents wither in my wake doesn't deter me as I seek the infamous Doctor. His base may be grand, but nothing will stop me from locating him.

Halls upon halls I twist and turn through, becoming almost desensitized to the red light that seems permanent since my arrival. Doors nearing the hundreds all seem to be here to confuse one, as they all seem to be empty or filled with nothing but boxes packed with metal parts. My patience wearing thin as my mental timer on how long I've been away from that blue hedgehog grows longer, I finally come to a door that's unlike the others. This one bares the classic symbol of Eggman's smiling mug.

Kicking the door in with no caution, I slowly lower my leg as I behold the round man. The overall air around him holds no surprise, mind you, the alarms have been going off for a good while now, but he is weary of my presence.

I advance casually across the fallen door and towards his seated form, until there's only a couple feets distance between us. "So Doctor. You should know why I'm here."

He grumbles under his breath as he shifts slightly towards a peculiar looking hand gun with tools scattered all around it, the sight causing my muscles to tense in caution. "I have a clue. I didn't think you cared about that blue nuisance. I expected the fox to show up, but not _you_." He responds rigidly while looking at me over his nose.

 _There's that word again…_ Feeling bitterness towards myself nestle snugly inside my chest like a festering virus, I lash out with vehemence. "I don't have to explain myself to you Doctor, particularly after witnessing your idea of revenge against the Faker," I add with a slow sneer. "Let me see… You suddenly had this insatiable urge to see your greatest foe as a pint-sized chibi. Once you achieved this you were forced to scurry back to your hideout because the sight was too overwhelming," I turn and give him a sidelong glance, "I'll admit he's adorable, but I didn't realize you were into that sort of thing…"

Face beat red under his large, ruffled mustache, the Doctor rises to his feet in outrage as he points a dagger like finger in my direction. "That was _not_ my intention! I made a slight miscalculation in my plan which resulted in his alteration! I only wanted obedience, not some lovable child to 'ogle over' as you put it," he defends in his honor.

 _Hmm. His words ring true, but still. It's always interesting to get a rise out of him._ "Really? Than where is the reversal?"

His finger swings from my direction to the odd gun like device I noticed before. "Right here! I was working on it all afternoon. It should be fully functional and do the trick— _Hey!"_

I dash forward during his explanation and snatch up the device with a sudden impatience as my internal timer steadily ticks louder.

 _Tick, tick, TICK._

Without further acknowledging the Doctor as he angrily demands his invention back, I warp back to the oppressive atmosphere of the workshop to be welcomed by the sight of the ghastly pale form of my long-time rival and his friends wrought with tears.

Taking charge, I line up the gun and demand in a cold voice, "Step out of the way." Startled hiccups leave them before Tails pulls the protesting girl out of my path. My index finger slides easily over the trigger.

I fire.

~XxoOoxX~

 _I-it hurts… why does everything hurt?_ I can hardly think past the ripping and the tearing of my very essence. It's so blindingly hot with agony I just want to _scream_ until my throat is torn raw, until there's no more oxygen in my lungs… until I pass into oblivion.

"— _onic! It's okay… p...se be okay."_ One voice penetrates the darkness weakly.

" _Don't …ve up. We n…d you, Sonic,"_ another says in earnest.

I try with great strength to fight passed the hot tearing of my soul to listen to these voice… the voices I realize are my friends, but the pain is strenuous and daunting, sapping what little power I have to fight.

 _Ugh… please help me…_ My mind swivels and swirls in a twisted daze before a remembrance of something flares in my mind for the briefest of moments.

" _You'll be fine, hedgehog."_

 _W-was that Shadow?_ An oddly comforting touch seems to correspond with the recollection and for a while it feels as if the pain is more bearable and maybe I _can_ fight against it…

Then everything spikes to a drastic degree of overwhelming agony in an instant and everything diminishes into obscurity.

~XxoOoxX~

 _Come on, Faker. You said yourself to never underestimate you. Prove true to those words. Wake up…_ The sun shines dully through the single window in the hedgehog's bedroom, bathing the room in a waking light. Nearly a week later and his eyes have yet to open, despite his return to normal and this is what is causing me unrest.

The moment I fired that gun, going off of blind trust of the Doctor, the blue hedgehog's energy began to knit itself back together as his form grew and returned to his teenage state, much to the delight of his comrades and inwardly myself. After minutes of awaiting a response, however, he did not stir; only slept on, completely oblivious to the world around him.

The kitsune nervously chalked it up to him needing rest after such an experience and suggested that we—as in me, because there's no way he and Rose could lift Faker all the way up to his bed—relocate Sonic back to his room. The pink one wasted no time in snuggling up next to her 'boyfriend' and I was forced to leave, otherwise my indifferent demeanor would be forever shredded to ribbons. Miles, or Tails as he prefers to be called, did however give me a heartfelt thanks to which I coldly ignored.

 _Why am I back in this room before Tails or that pink girl even have the inclination to get out of bed then…?_

I can't seem to stay away.

Every morning since I fired that gun, I've been back to check and see if he had awoken in hopes of easing this nagging feeling in my inner depths. As the days passed though and an IV drip became required for his nutrition, I could no longer suppress the emotion.

So I sit here, just staring at his slumbering visage; the smooth span of his brow, the soft curve of his lips, and the relaxed spread of his quills across his pillows… and try to _will_ him into awareness. "Wake up, hedgehog," I command in a soft, firm tone, "Do it for your friends. Do it for… do it for me." I plead gently in the end.

He doesn't move or rouse at my request. He only inhales and exhales in rest.

Furrowing my brows in turmoil of yet another day of no progress, I gingerly raise a hand and smooth it along the expanse of his forehead and murmur so quietly one would be hard pressed to hear, "You'll be fine, hedgehog."

Taking my hand back slowly I move to stand when an abnormally large inhale causes me to halt. Before my eyes Sonic begins to revitalize. He shifts around leisurely then very slowly he reveals those emerald eyes I've sorely began to miss. "Hiya Shads…" bogged down with sleep of nearly a week's worth his greeting is still the most pleasant thing I've heard in ages.

"Sonic, you're awake," I can't help but state the obvious as astonishment and sheer _relief_ refuse to release me from their clutches.

"Mmhm. I feel wonderfully rested. The best sleep I've had in forever," he responds as he slowly pushes himself up into a sitting position, his eyes simply staying on me as if he's locked in a dream. The unwavering gaze admittedly causes my eyes to dart downward as an odd fluttery feeling begins to take place in my chest.

"So what happened? The deets are kinda fuzzy on my end, I'll admit," he tells me with a soft chuckle.

Regaining my nerve, I force my eyes back to his as I give a short run down of what happened. "The Doctor accidently altered your form to that of a small child's. You grew deathly ill as a side effect when your Chaos energy began to destabilize. The Doctor was forced to hand over the device needed to return you back to normal and after sleeping for several days you've just now awaken."

The facts penetrate his skull sharply as the information sinks in and shock flares across his countenance. It, surprisingly, doesn't last long as his brows furrow and he turns accusing eyes towards me. "You're not telling me everything, Shadow. There's more to it."

I square my shoulders against his penetrating stare, my exit foreseeable in the very near future. "That's all you really need to know. Just be happy you're alive and go wake up your friend or something. They've been worried about you." Standing as I turn towards the large window, something stops me from leaving his room: his warm grip on my hand.

"They've been worried about me? Like you have, Shadow?" he prods knowingly.

Refusing to look at him, I attempt to break his hold on my hand, but he's very persistent.

"Don't deny it… I couldn't quite understand why you were helping me at the beginning…" he states slowly as his hand squeezes mine gently.

Realizing the discrepancy in his words, I whirl to face him completely in order to accuse him—most likely playing right into his hands. "You said you didn't remember anything, Faker!"

With a twinkle in his eyes he offers a small smirk. "I just wanted to see what you'd say," his mirth vanishes as quickly as it comes and in its place seriousness takes hold. "Something changed then, Shads, or more like revealed itself…" his eyes turn pointedly to our still joined hands and I try again to wiggle free from the hold, wishing it didn't feel as comfortable as it does, to no avail.

With a sigh I sink back into the chair next to his bed and allow him to weave our fingers together, feeling rather resentful to the flutter that thrives in my chest.

"I never knew why I couldn't stop pushing your patience all the time, why I just wanted to be around you and get you to _acknowledge_ me. I guess the saying about boys picking on the one they like is true, huh?" he presses with a coy smile.

Without batting an eye I respond evenly, "Does beating you in retaliation for all that insistent prodding count, hedgehog?"

His look turns flat before he rolls his eyes in exasperation, his other hand coming over to cover the back of my hand in his grasp, which seems to draw attention to the IV in his arm for a brief instant. "You're trying to divert my attention, make us argue over nothing, and I'm not falling for it, Shads. _Admit_ _it._ You fought for me. You got me back to normal."

I turn away and don't respond, but in not doing so I wordlessly answer his question.

He hums perceptively before he speaks, "There's more to you than what you wish for others to see, but there's one thing I do know that you can't hide."

"What is that?" I turn back to him outwardly uninterested, but feel my heart nearly lodge into my throat at the sight of his face mere inches away from my own.

"You feel the same as I do…" He pushes forward, closing the gap between us as his eyes drift shut in bliss. I'm helpless to fight against the insatiable urge… the _yearning_ for this encounter, so as my eyes fall closed, I drive forward with a passionate vigor, taking him by surprise as I finally give in…

…to the love we both share.

* * *

 _Sonic the Hedgehog and all of the Sonic characters belong to ©SEGA  
_


End file.
